List of Seven Network slogans
Seven Network's TV ad campaigns tend to follow NBC (mostly due to Seven's semi-close ties with the American network), but at times also used some imaging from fellow US network ABC. Network Slogans *1989: "Only the Best on 7" (borrowed from NBC's "Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC") *1995 - June 1996: "Discover It All" *June 1996 - May 1999: "Everyone's Home" *May 1999 - September 2003: "The One to Watch" *December 2004 - Present: "GOTTA LOVE IT" Network campaigns *1970-75: "The Seven Revolution" (borrowed from NBC's "The NBC Revolution") *1975: "Seven Colors Your World" (September 1-December 31, 1975) *1976-79: "The Color Machine" (a.k.a. Seven/Who Colors Your World) *1980: "21 Years of Television" (Perth/Brisbane/Adelaide only) *1981: "All The Best" (Sydney/Adelaide only) (borrowed from NBC's 1976 slogan) *Summer 1981/82: "Lucky Seven" (Sydney/Melbourne only) *1983: "Just Watch Us Now" (Sydney/Adelaide/Perth only) (based on NBC's "We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now") *1984: "Be There" (Melbourne/Sydney only) (again, based on NBC's slogan that marked NBC's rise in the 80s) *1986: "Say Hello!" (Adelaide/Melbourne/Perth only) (based on Frank Gari's "Hello News"; also used by TasTV) *1986: "Sail On" (Sydney/Perth only) *1988: "Let's Celebrate '88" (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC") *1990: "The Place to Be/In The Mood" ("The Place to Be" borrowed from NBC) *1991: "Yeah!" *1992: "Good Vibrations" (based on the song by The Beach Boys) *1993: "Handmade Television" *1994: "It Has to Be Seven" *1996 (Sept.): "40 Years of Television" *2003 (September 14-Nov): "Lucky Number Seven" *Summer 2003/04: "Brand Spankin' New Summer" *2004 (Feb-Nov): "7 NOW!" (based on FOX's 2002 slogan "FOX NOW") *Summer 2004/05: "7 Summer" (based on "Summer of Love" by Black Cabs) *2006 (Aug-Sept): "TV Turns 50" Melbourne *1960: "You're on Seven. This is Herald-Sun TV" *Mid 1960s: "Look For The Seven" *1975: "SSSSSSS Seven Color Television" (March 1-August 31, 1975) *1980: "You're on Seven" (borrowed elements from NBC's "NB-See Us") *1980-81: "A Part of You" *Summer 1981/82: "Summer is a Part of You" *1982: "Sevensational" *1983: "Take a Bow" *1985-87: "Hello Melbourne" (based on WSMV-TV's "Hello Nashville") *1986 (Nov.): "30 Years of Television" *Aug 1987-June 1988: Let's All Be There c/w Let's Celebrate '88 *Early 1999: "Melbourne's Alive!" *2005 (Aug. 22): "Melbourne is Seven" *2005 (Nov. 4): "Our 50th Begins!" *2006 (Aug-Sept): "7 Melbourne - 50 Years On" Sydney *1956: "This is ATN Channel 7, Sydney" *1968: "Seven is..." *1979: "Seven's Reaching for the Stars" *1980: "Channel 7's Proud in Sydney" (borrowed elements from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock") *1982: "Our Pride is Showing" (based on NBC's similarly named promo slogan) *1985: "The World on Seven - Let's All Be There" (based on NBC's "On NBC, Let's All Be There") *1985-87: "Let's All Be There" (borrowed from NBC slogan, even though NBC changed slogans in '86) *1986: "Sydney CBD" (used alongside "Let's All Be There") *1986 (Nov.): "Thirty Years Together - Channel 7 and You" *Summer 1986/87: "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" (based on ABC (US)'s "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place") *1987: "You're Invited on a Journey" Brisbane *Summer 1978/79: "Summer Fever!" *1979: "Seven Fever!" *1980: "Seven, You're Still Looking Hot!" *Summer 1980/81: "We're Doing It For You" *1981: "Supercharged 7!" *1982-87: "Love You Brisbane" *1984: "25 Years of Television" *2007: "Love You Queensland" Adelaide *ADS-7 1960s: "You're in Tune When You're Tuned to Seven" *ADS-7 1985: "Adelaide is Seven" *ADS-7 1986: "Say Hello!" *SAS-7 Late 1987: "On The Move" *SAS-7 1989-90: "Adelaide's Channel 7" (based on Bee Gees's "First of May") *SAS-7 1997: "Adelaide's Home with Seven" *SAS-7 2007-: "Seven On the Move" Perth *Summer 1980s: "The Heat Is On!" *1982: "We're With You, 7" *1984: "You Can See It All on 7" *1985-88: "Love You Perth" Slogans not used on air "Welcome to the Bright New World of Seven" (Taken from the similarly named ABC America slogan) "Bright New World" was created by HSV-7 Melbourne for use around Australia, but was not seen on air. It was used in a shopping centre promotion for "Phillips Natural Colour TV" during the period of colour test transmissions. The promotion involved TV sets on display with this Ident on a loop. External links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory *80s TV themes SuperSite *TV Australia Category:Advertising slogans